


Too Long

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25536145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: just some pure fluff.
Relationships: Rob Benedict/Reader, Rob Benedict/You
Kudos: 12





	Too Long

Somewhere in the distance, a clock strikes midnight, or there abouts. Rob isn’t entirely sure, he doesn’t care much for the time. As his clothes drop to the floor, and he pulls the duvet back, a pleasant warmth fills him, akin to a summer’s day.

You’re curled up at his side of the bed, surrounding yourself with his scent while he’s filming at ungodly hours. He eases into the bed, and you’re curling up to him. The smile on Rob’s face only widens as you rest your head over his heart, mumbling something that’s lost to your sleep. He pulls the duvet over you both, pressing his lips against the top of your head, torn between cherishing time with you or sleeping.

He wants to do both – he’s missed so much time while being away filming that he just wants to hold you in his arms, but he’s so tired that he doesn’t even have the energy to hold his head up.

Before he can get too lost in the warring thoughts, you’re kissing him gently and pulling him back down to the current moment.

“Sleep” You murmur, barely able to keep awake long enough to hear a response before you’re falling back to sleep in his arms.

Rob smiles slightly, curling around you. It’s been so long since you’ve been able to be like this – clashing filming schedules have meant that whenever he’s filming, you’re sleeping and vice versa. Soon enough, sleep finds Rob and he’s curling closer to you.

Morning rolls around and Rob is the first to wake, curling closer into your arms in the hopes of chasing a few more minutes of sleep. He pulls you close. It’s the first time off in months that you’ve both had, and you’re going to seize it, whether it’s sleeping or doing whatever else you plan to do while you’re off for a few days.

Sun is framing you like a halo, and Rob only feels himself falling further in love with you. He presses his lips against the top of your head, pulling you closer.

There are other things that you guys could do than sleeping, but neither of you wants to move from the bed anytime soon. It’s been too long since you had some time to only cuddle.

“Robbie” You murmur, yawning as you slowly awakening. Rob smiles widely, pulling you closer.

“Hey, honey” He murmurs. You smile slightly, your eyes meeting his for a brief moment as you waken.

“Off for a week now” You murmur. Rob smiles and nods.

“Yeah, baby. A week of nothing but us” He chuckles. You pull him closer, resting your head on his arm.

“I’ve missed you” You murmur. Rob hugs you tightly, it’s enough of a response for you.

It’s been too long since you’ve had some time together, and as much as you curse the directors, when you’re here and holding Rob close, you thank the lucky stars that you were introduced on the set of Supernatural.


End file.
